An advisement player is a new generation intelligent apparatus, a complete advertisement broadcast-control system is constitute of a terminal software control, a network information transmission and a multi-media terminal display, an advertising campaign can be performed through multi-media materials such as pictures, characters, videos, small plug-ins.
Currently, the advisement player is of single function, which can only directly present a preset advertisement content to users approaching the advisement player, and the users cannot obtain detail information about products presented on the advisement player and cannot interact with the advisement player. The advertising effect is poor, purchase appetency of customers cannot be caught, thus good advertising effect cannot be achieved. In order that the users can interact with the advisement player, a touch screen can be disposed on the advisement player, thus the users can interact with the advisement player through the touch screen, and market competitiveness of such advisement player is enhanced.
In a related technology, most of the touch screens are capacitive or resistive touch screens, which are costly. Since the advisement player is often of larger size, the cost of the advisement player is increased significantly if such touch screen is applied to the advisement player. In order to reduce the cost of the advisement player, as shown in FIG. 1, in a related technology, an infrared camera 2 is disposed above a display screen 3 of an advisement player 1, a human-body action is identified through the infrared camera 2, and man-machine interaction is performed; however, since the infrared camera 2 is oriented to the front of the display screen, a distance is needed for identifying an action of a person with this identification manner, while due to limitation of the picture precision of the infrared camera 2, a specific position of a touch object cannot be located, only type of the user gesture can be determined qualitatively; furthermore, common human-machine interaction would be affected when many people are moving in front of the advisement player, thus user experience in touch interaction is reduced.